


Picture Perfect

by hojoonie



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Hanjoo - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Smut-ish, Topp Dogg - Freeform, bjoo - Freeform, kim hansol - Freeform, toppdogg - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hojoonie/pseuds/hojoonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Maybe we should capture this moment as well?” Byungjoo suggested coyly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Smut....  
> Sorry for any mistakes/typos^^

“Maybe we should capture this moment as well?” Byungjoo suggested coyly. 

Byungjoo looks down at Hansol, his hanging shadow blocking the light off of his body, but he could still see the little glint in Hansol's eyes. 

Hansol scoffed and shook his head steadily, “You're basically suggesting a sex tape." That earned a laugh and Hansol just rolled his eyes.

Hansol looks up at Byungjoo, his naked face and wild hair being captured mentally. *This could easily be art, Photo Taken* 

“No, It's art” Byungjoo tries again, pretending to be serious like Hansol once was when he was saying the same phrase. 

*When it comes to ‘art’ I am not a part of it.* 

“Byungjoo”

“I was kidding” Byungjoo's body shifted. Hansol took note of that. His shaking arms from holding himself up was the only thing keeping the two from being together; Hansol also took note of that, his cock was almost aching for it. “Besides, I don't need a camera, I have great photographic memory” Hansol just kept staring at him, like he was studying the ‘art’ before him.

Getting into Byungjoo's bed was quick, hurried, to Hansol, a blink of an eye. With this being his first time, they had to slowly get his pants and boxers off, Byungjoo looking over Hansol's light skin that he hasn't yet witnessed. Hansol followed Byungjoo's eyes, taking another note.

*Looks like we are capturing this moment. Photo taken*

Hansol stayed on his back, he had no choice. He wouldn't know what to do, he'll be so lost. 

Byungjoo's eyes were going wild and the only things he could think of are the many things he could do to Hansol, with him. 

First, it was a good kiss on the lips. Second, it was nibbling on the nipples.  
Byungjoo's mouth travelled down his body, like he was on the road heading towards his destination. Down. Until he reached Hansol's soft cock, wrapping his lips around it like he's always been dreaming of since they met.

Hansol felt hot, hotter than he was before. He frowned at the discomfort and let out a groan. Byungjoo looked up at him, Hansol's face convincing him that he's not ready. 

He slowly forced him open with two fingers, curling and sliding in and out to make him less tight. The expression of discomfort was still there, but the feeling got better. Hansol's cock felt clogged up, he whimpered into Byungjoo's ear and Byungjoo kissed him before he sped up.

This had been going on for fifteen minutes and Hansol could feel the substance leaking from Byungjoo falling on him. Byungjoo's cock started feeling clogged up as well, and now he thinks it's about time. 

“We're doing this?”

Hansol shook his head, “We can't stop now”

Considering his cock was right in front of Hansol's entrance, it didn't take long at all to pushed into him, sinking into the stretched hole.

It all happened slowly. Hansol felt like he was floating, his embarrassing squeals and moans only motivating Byungjoo to go faster. The sounds of hurried breaths, wet skin slapping together, and bed squeaking coming from that room was shameless. Hansol felt pressure on his cock and whined more, Byungjoo's sweaty palm tightening around it.

Hansol came first, his hot cum sticking onto Byungjoo's fingers. The other came afterwards, feelig his stomach unloosen. Hansol mentally records the sound of Byungjoo, hearing it over and over on an endless loop. This is was a moment to definitely capture, in his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, I really did -.-  
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
